


Irogoto

by Ogawasan



Category: Cali≠gari, Dir en grey, Guniw Tools, Jrock, L.M.C, MUCC, Plastic Tree
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angst, Barely Legal, Bathroom Sex, Cheating, Eventual Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ogawasan/pseuds/Ogawasan
Summary: El nuevo milenio traería consigo un nuevo comienzo para todo el mundo, en especial para un joven Tatsurou, quien estaba ansioso por el futuro. Durante su estancia en Tokio, tras celebrar su primer triunfo en la escena musical, fue testigo de algo que comenzaría una revolución de emociones en lo más profundo de su ser. Esa noche descubrió el poder que una mirada de ojos oscuros, provocaría en su corazón. Sin duda, el nuevo milenio dejaría en él una huella difícil de olvidar.
Relationships: Arimura Ryuutaro/Ao Sakurai (cali≠gari), Arimura Ryuutarou/Furukawa Tomo, Arimura Ryuutarou/Tatsurou (MUCC)
Kudos: 5





	1. Primera Parte

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic no hubiera sido posible sin la grandiosa colaboración e inspiración de "nemuriniyosete", a quien esta dedicado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toda esta historia comenzo por el simple hecho de que no había suficientes fics de esta bella pareja uwu así que después de un muy arduo trabajo, este es el resultado uwu
> 
> Algunas notas antes de empezar...
> 
> Ao Sakurai es el guitarrista de cali≠gari, una banda de gran peso surgida en la época dorada del visual kei (muy recomendable), y además de mantener una estrecha relación con Mucc, fue su sello discográfico el que los ayudo a grabar y distribuir su 1er EP "Antique" en 1999 y su 1er album "Tsuzetsu" en 2001. Y como dato curioso, Ao Sakurai es gay :v 
> 
> Por último... si alguien tiene problemas en visualizar a nuestros personajes en esa época, les dejo algunas referencias visuales...
> 
> Ryutaro
> 
> https://hideko-ogawasan.tumblr.com/image/624688488435073024
> 
> Tatsurou
> 
> https://hideko-ogawasan.tumblr.com/post/624689254760660992
> 
> Ahora si.... ¡A leer!

26 de Diciembre de 1999

Eran tiempos extraños, sin duda alguna.

La llegada del nuevo milenio estaba a unos pocos días, posicionándose como el evento más increíble, el más esperado y el más temido de todos los tiempos, el cual además traería consigo un nuevo comienzo para todo el mundo.

Y sorpresas, muchas sorpresas.

Una noche, mientras caminaba por una calle poco transitada, un muy joven Tatsurou tarareaba felizmente una canción, pensando en lo grandiosa y divertida que sería esa noche. A su lado, un mal encarado Miya fumaba un cigarrillo, mientras que Satochi y Yukke tenían una escandalosa conversación.

Ao Sakurai, el excéntrico guitarrista de cali≠gari, no solo había sido lo suficientemente amable en darles una oportunidad para grabar su primer EP, también los había invitado a una de sus muchas fiestas post navideñas en un bar dentro del distrito de Ni-Chome, en Shinjuku.

Por supuesto, Tatsurou se sentía orgulloso y contento por aquel acontecimiento, porque un famoso músico del medio había reconocido su talento como banda, porque ahora Mucc comenzaría a ser conocido en todo Japón.

Sin embargo, sentía una especial alegría al saber que en esa fiesta encontraría a su amigo Ryutaro Arimura, el misterioso vocalista de esa banda llamada Plastic Tree.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Su amistad con él había surgido como algo natural, sin planearse, sin esfuerzo alguno.

Tatsurou, bromista por naturaleza, había hecho un chiste que tenía que ver con rasuradoras atadas a palos de golf, el cual provoco en Ryutaro carcajadas de genuina diversión. Desde ese momento, las reuniones, las pláticas, las fiestas, las anécdotas se convirtieron en algo recurrente entre ellos dos.

De alguna manera estaba ansioso de conocer la opinión del otro vocalista acerca de su pequeño _album_. Su opinión seria valiosa, y esperaba de todo corazón que fuera positiva.

— ¡Demonios! — exclamo un horrorizado Satochi en el momento en que llegaron a su destino —. Estamos en terreno peligroso chicos...

El bar en cuestión era un lugar pequeño, adornado con largas cortinas en las paredes y candelabros en el techo, los cuales daban una dudosa sensación de elegancia; en el centro se encontraba una amplia pista de baile, con pequeñas mesas repartidas alrededor de ella. Una pequeña barra se extendía en uno de los costados del bar, ofreciendo a sus clientes una jugosa variedad de bebidas alcohólicas, mientras que la suave iluminación de neón de tonos rosados y azulados brindaba un toque onírico al ambiente del lugar.

Aquello no hubiera sido tan malo, si el lugar en cuestión no se tratara de un bar gay.

Debieron haberlo imaginado.

Tatsurou soltó una risita nerviosa. Sabía que había algo extraño con el lugar cuando vio una pequeña bandera de colores colgada en la puerta de entrada.

Sintiéndose algo cohibidos, los cuatro amigos se sentaron en una de las mesas junto a la pista de baile, observando el extraño ambiente que los rodeaba. Hombres amanerados charlando amenamente o coqueteando con otros en la barra del bar, la pista de baile repleta de hombres, muchos de ellos vestidos de manera extravagante, que bailaban con otros de manera provocativa al ritmo de _“Tatoo”_ de Akina Nakamori; parejas de hombres que, aprovechando la poca iluminación de lugar, se besaban y acariciaban apasionadamente. Extraños hombres travestidos que solo reafirmaban el típico cliché del hombre homosexual, nada que ver con la apariencia de las bandas y músicos que Tatsurou admiraba.

Esto era real.

 _Caballeros vestidos de mujer…_ la frase de aquella canción de Buck Tick atravesó a la mente de Tatsurou, quien solo se limitó a reír. Era un panorama que jamás vería en su natal Ibaraki, sin duda alguna.

— ¡Me alegra mucho que estén aquí, chicos!

De pronto, Ao Sakurai apareció entre toda la gente del lugar, saludándolos cálidamente. Contrario a lo que esperaba Tatsurou, Sakurai vestía de una manera casual, casi juvenil.

— ¿La están pasando bien? — pregunto Sakurai sonriente, obteniendo por respuesta un par de _“uhms”_ y tímidas reverencias por parte de los chicos de Mucc —. Se lo que están pensando, pero ahora ya nadie podrá contarles que se siente estar en un bar repleto de graciosos _okamas ¿nee?_

Los cuatro chicos rieron ante aquel comentario.

— Espero disfruten esta noche, porque ahora son una banda de verdad — dijo Sakurai, mirándolos fijamente. Aquella simple declaración lleno de orgullo los corazones de los chicos de Mucc, olvidándose de toda incomodidad.

Prometiéndoles regresar pronto para tomar un trago con ellos, Sakurai desapareció entre la multitud del lugar, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Miya de manera coqueta.

— Creo que le gustas a Sakurai — comento divertido Tatsurou, quien se hizo acreedor de una mirada fulminante por parte del guitarrista —. Ahora entiendo porque te buscaba siempre en los ensayos y grabaciones.

— Ambos somos guitarristas, nos entendemos — replicó Miya, siempre tan seguro de si mismo —. Además, siempre me daba consejos sobre cómo tocar la guitarra y cosas así.

— Si claro, “consejos” — Satochi se unió a las burlas de Tatsurou.

— ¿Y qué era lo que te “tocaba”? — Yukke tampoco podía perder su oportunidad para reírse de su líder, quien solo pudo dedicarles una mueca de completo desagrado. Burlarse de la sexualidad de Miya siempre era muy divertido.

— ¡Bien, mis prejuicios han desaparecido! — anunció el baterista levantándose de la mesa —. Iré a la barra por una de esas bebidas exóticas ¡muero de sed!

— Yo voy contigo — dijo Yukke sin más.

— ¡Genial, así ambos nos cuidaremos el trasero!

Después de ver a sus amigos alejarse, Tatsurou aprovecho para mirar en los alrededores del lugar, buscando algún rostro conocido… un grandioso pretexto para buscar a Ryutaro.

Por alguna razón ridícula, temía por el bienestar de su amigo, quien podría sentirse incomodo al estar rodeado de tantos hombres extraños (y posiblemente pervertidos); y por otra razón aún más ridícula, Tatsurou sentía que era su deber protegerlo de los peligros que ofrecía esa clase de lugar.

Porque a pesar de todo Ryutaro era un chico lindo, y ese era un hecho que nadie podía negar.

Ni siquiera Tatsurou. 

— _Nee_ … ¿acaso estás buscando a tu novio? 

— Por enésima vez Miya… ¡que no es mi novio!

— Arimura-san y tu pasan mucho tiempo juntos, para mí eso los convierte en una pareja...

Miya, quien en ese momento encendía su quinto cigarrillo de la noche, le miró de manera burlona. Tatsurou no dejaba de sorprenderse de la inmensa resistencia pulmonar de Miya para el tabaco; él con un solo cigarrillo se sentía asqueado.

— Lo que pasa es que eres un maldito amargado — afirmó Tatsurou cruzándose de brazos —. Además, tienes celos de que sea amigo de un músico famoso.

El guitarrista chasqueó la lengua, su mirada burlona se resistía a desaparecer. 

— Pero soy amigo de Sakurai, y él también es un músico famoso ¿recuerdas?

Tatsurou abrió la boca para replicar, pero pronto se dio cuenta de su argumento estúpido.

_Touché… maldito Miya…_

— Tengo que ir al baño — anunció el vocalista, levantándose de la mesa ante las pequeñas risas de Miya.

— Ten cuidado, seguro que los sanitarios son peligrosos en esta clase de lugares…

Sin responder a la advertencia de su líder, Tatsurou se abrió paso ante el mar de gente que abarrotaba el lugar, comenzando nuevamente su búsqueda, esta vez, de los sanitarios.

En su camino se topó con algunos rostros conocidos, como miembros del equipo de grabación del estudio de Sakurai, así como algunas estilistas y maquillistas (las primeras mujeres que veía en aquel lugar), quienes al verlo le dirigieron una amable sonrisa. Incluso logro ver entre tanta gente al vocalista Shuuji, rodeado de un par de hombres travestís con quienes sostenía una conversación sobre algo que parecía ser muy importante.

_Quien lo hubiera dicho..._

Cuando por fin logro dar con los sanitarios (gracias a un luminoso y obsceno letrero con la caricatura de un hombre desnudo orinando), se sorprendió de encontrarlo prácticamente vació. El lugar era amplio y estaba ligeramente iluminado, tenía un enorme y largo espejo frente a unos modestos lavabos y había varios cubículos con inodoros de estilo occidental.

Tatsurou había esperado encontrar hombres extraños maquillándose, besándose o toqueteándose más de la cuenta con otros (razón por la cual se había mentalizado en salir de ahí lo antes posible), pero no había nada de eso. Tal vez era demasiado temprano para toparse con una escena de ese tipo, o quizá aquel bar contaba con alguna sección secreta donde se consumían esas pasiones prohibidas.

Tatsurou sintió escalofríos al pensar en esa probabilidad.

Las únicas personas que se encontraban en el sanitario, eran dos sujetos de pinta afeminada que charlaban amenamente a un costado de los mingitorios, esperando a un tercero que arreglaba su peinado frente al espejo. Cuando se percataron de la presencia del joven vocalista, los tres le dirigieron miradas y sonrisas coquetas.

Tatsurou les devolvió una sonrisa nerviosa, decidiendo entrar a un cubículo para tener mayor privacidad. Detestaba ser prejuicioso, pero ante una situación como esa, optaba por la prudencia. Mientras orinaba, escucho que aquel extraño trio salía del sanitario. Tatsurou suspiro aliviado, al menos no tendría que pasar cerca de esos extraños sujetos otra vez.

Al terminar, tiro de la palanca del inodoro para después acomodar sus ropas. Sin embargo, antes de abrir la puerta del cubículo, escucho que alguien entraba dando un fuerte portazo, acompañado de sonoras carcajadas.

— Espero que nadie nos moleste aquí... — escucho que alguien decía entre risas.

— Entonces no perdamos el tiempo ¿te parece? — respondió una segunda voz en tono juguetón.

Tatsurou se tensó por unos instantes, no solo por aquella insinuante conversación, sino porque las voces le resultaban terriblemente familiares, a pesar de que eran opacadas por el ruido de la música del bar. La indecisión de salir o no del sanitario le invadió cuando comenzó a escuchar el sonido de lo parecían ser besos y respiraciones agitadas.

_Lo que me faltaba, maldita sea..._ refunfuño Tatsuro mentalmente cuando aquellos sonidos fueron en aumento, y en el momento en que escucho el sonido metálico de una hebilla de cinturón golpear en el suelo, supo que no tenía escapatoria. Resignado, se sentó sobre la tapa del inodoro a esperar a que lo sea que estuviera ocurriendo afuera (lo cual era más que obvio) terminara.

 _Yukke se burlará de mí hasta el día que me muera..._ pensó divertido. Al menos tendría una ridícula anécdota que contar a sus amigos en momentos de aburrimiento.

Después de varios minutos (los cuales le supieron a una molesta eternidad) la pareja en cuestión seguía dando rienda suelta a su deseo. Las respiraciones agitadas, susurros y roncos gemidos solo dejaban en claro lo mucho que estaban disfrutándolo.

Tatsuro no supo cuántas veces se había pasado la mano por su cabello, aun sin poder decidir que era lo que más le incomodaba: si el escuchar a dos personas desconocidas teniendo sexo, o el sentirse excitado de tan solo escucharlas.

_Maldición…_ ahora su pequeña incomodidad comenzaba a crecer bajo su pantalón… _Esto no me puede estar pasando…_

Había decidido no espiar como un maldito pervertido, pero la excitación y los nervios le estaban desquiciando lentamente.

La curiosidad mato al gato, dicen.

_¡Al diablo!_

Esperando no arrepentirse de aquella decisión, Tatsurou se asomó sigilosamente por la ranura de la puerta del cubículo, y se encontró con una escena que jamás lograría borrar de su mente.

Frente a uno de los lavabos, vio a un hombre de espaldas con los pantalones abajo, embistiendo fuertemente el delgado cuerpo de otro hombre que apresaba debajo de él, sujetándolo de las caderas. El hombre de espaldas se inclinaba por breves momentos a susurrarle palabras secretas a su pareja, quien gemía extasiado.

Fue entonces que el hombre de espaldas se enderezó, y el tosco rostro de Ao Sakurai se reflejó en el amplio espejo que tenían frente a ellos.

Tatsurou estaba que no podía creerlo.

Todo el mundo sabía de los gustos secretos de Sakurai (quien no se esforzaba en absoluto por ocultarlos) pero el simple hecho de verlo durante un acto tan íntimo con otro hombre, era indudablemente desconcertante. 

Los movimientos del imponente guitarrista de cali≠gari eran rápidos y duros, provocando que el choque de ambos cuerpos se escuchara en cada rincón del sanitario. Con los ojos cerrados, Sakurai se lamía los labios, expresando un completo deleite con lo que estaba haciendo. El cuerpo debajo de él se aferraba fuertemente al lavabo, con la cabeza baja, tratando de seguir el violento ritmo de su compañero. 

El joven vocalista de Mucc se llevó una mano a la boca en señal de sorpresa, sintiéndose impaciente de saber quién era la otra persona. Y sin previo aviso, Sakurai tomó de los cabellos al hombre que estaba debajo de su enorme cuerpo, obligándolo a levantar el rostro.

Era Ryutaro. 

El inconfundible rostro de su amigo se vio reflejado en el espejo, el cual también expresaba un placer indescriptible.

La mente de Tatsurou se colapsó abruptamente.

No era posible. Esto no podía estar pasando.

— ¡Ahh! Ao…mmh... — le escucho jadear en un tono de voz que jamás había escuchado en su amigo. Una sonrisa lasciva se dibujó en el rostro de Sakurai.

Tatsurou desvió la mirada.

No tenía idea de que pensar.

¿Cómo diablos miraría a Sakurai después de esto? ¿Cómo miraría a Ryutaro?

— Y-ya casi chico bonito…ahhh… — escucho decir al guitarrista, mientras aumentaba la intensidad de sus embestidas. 

¿Porque de pronto se sentía molesto con Sakurai? ¿¡Y por qué demonios los gemidos de Ryutaro lo hacían sentir tan excitado!?

Al centrar de nuevo su mirada a la escena que tenía frente a él, Tatsurou se percató de algo que le heló la sangre.

Ryutaro le observaba a través del espejo. Por un momento pensó que su mente le hacía una mala jugada, pero no… ¡estaba mirándolo a él!

Con esa mirada tan llena de placer y de misterio, la misma que había visto en aquel club musical dos años atrás, perteneciente a aquel muchacho que tanto le había cautivado.

Tatsurou ahogo un grito.

Incluso podía jurar que le había sonreído.

*****

— ¡¿Pero qué diablos te paso?! — le pregunto Miya cuando regreso a la mesa que compartía con su compañeros de banda —. Deberías ver tu cara ¡es como si hubieras visto un fantasma!

Tatsurou no respondió.

En ese momento su lengua había decidido morir, dejándolo mudo ante la extraña situación de la que había sido testigo.

— Tal vez intentaron violarlo en el baño... — sugirió Satochi con gran seriedad, mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida.

— ¡No digas estupideces! — le regaño Yukke —.Tatsurou es un sujeto enorme, estoy seguro de que puede defenderse solo.

— O tal vez vio algo traumatizante — como buen líder, Miya poseía la capacidad para encontrar la respuesta correcta de toda incógnita; aunque claro, en ese momento no tenía intenciones de hacérselo saber —. _Nee..._ ¿estás bien?

De nuevo, Tatsurou no respondió. Su mirada estaba fija en la botella de cerveza que sus amigos habían traído para él.

Con la impresión aun fresca en su cabeza, la música retumbando en sus oídos, el molesto dolor entre sus piernas, y las miradas preocupadas de sus amigos, Tatsurou solo logro sentirse miserable.

De pronto, unas voces que él conocía a la perfección, se hicieron escuchar en medio de todo el escándalo del lugar.

— ¡Hey, Tatsu!

El joven vocal levanto la vista, solo lo suficiente para observar a Sakurai y a Ryutaro acercarse a la mesa en donde se encontraban. Sin embargo, un extraño dolor comenzó a crecer dentro de su pecho, al percatarse de que el tosco guitarrista abrazaba a Ryutaro por la cintura, con una confianza espectacular.

Sin mencionar que ambos se veían felices.

... Muy felices.

Y no era de extrañarse...

Tatsurou sintió su sangre hervir de repente, ante la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos.

— Tengo que salir de aquí... — anuncio abruptamente, levantándose de la mesa para escapar de aquel maldito lugar.

Tatsurou no pudo apreciar la expresión de sorpresa y preocupación en los rostros de sus amigos, tampoco en el de Sakurai. Lo único que si logro hacer, fue escuchar la suave voz de su amigo Ryutaro.

— Pero Miya-kun... ¿A dónde va Tatsu?

**

En el momento en que llego al departamento que compartía con Miya, Tatsurou se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el _futón_ donde dormía, escondiéndose bajo las cobijas como un niño asustado. 

La escena que había presenciado momentos atrás le había impactado de una manera inesperada; por supuesto que el tema del sexo no le era desconocido, habiéndolo experimentado en carne propia un par de veces, incluso acostumbraba intercambiar anécdotas y bromas sexuales con sus amigos, pero jamás había vivido algo parecido.

Un torbellino de emociones, dudas y excitación invadió su mente como denso humo de tabaco, siendo Ryutaro el centro de sus pensamientos.

Ni en un millón de años Tatsurou habría imaginado descubrir a su amigo en una situación tan incómoda, medio desnudo, a merced de otro hombre, rodeado de sonidos, palabras y movimientos que solo existían en la intimidad del sexo.

Y lo que más le descolocaba, era lo mucho que le había excitado.

Dios... el haberlo visto de esa manera y el escuchar esos agudos gemidos salir de sus labios, habían provocado en Tatsurou una dura erección bajo sus pantalones, la cual se negó a desaparecer aun después de escapar de aquel bar.

Y la cual, acariciaba con mórbida desesperación en esos momentos.

Curiosa era la manera en que ese placer sensual del momento alteraba los pensamientos de Tatsurou, quien se veía a si mismo teniendo sexo con Ryutaro, imaginando vívidamente el tacto de su piel y el de sus labios, el escucharlo gemir dulcemente su nombre en medio de respiraciones agitadas y el vaivén de sus cuerpos.

La razón había desaparecido, dejándolo a merced de una intensa lujuria.

Tatsurou jadeaba extasiado, dejándose llevar por aquella erótica fantasía, ahora imaginando que se derretía como miel caliente dentro de su amigo, llenando ese vacío secreto. Aquel placer acumulado en su vientre, rayaba en lo insoportable. 

— ¡Ahhhh...!

El orgasmo lo tomo por sorpresa, haciéndolo eyacular violentamente sobre su estómago. Desplomándose por completo sobre el _futón_ , el joven vocalista se esforzaba en recuperar el aliento perdido.

— Maldición... — susurro molesto sintiendo aquella espesa sensación entre sus dedos.

Cerrando los ojos, el cansancio le invadió rápidamente, dejándose llevar por el mundo de los sueños... y el de los recuerdos...

*******

_Fue en una ventosa noche de octubre de 1997, después de un pequeño evento de guerra de bandas en un club musical, donde vio a Ryutaro por primera vez._

_Por aquel entonces, la música y el sueño de convertirse en vocalista de la mejor banda del mundo era lo que daba sentido a la vida de un joven Tatsurou, quien trataba desesperadamente de ser un adulto._

_Ese día Mucc había hecho su debut musical, siendo aclamado por un joven público con aplausos y gritos de emoción. Tatsurou no podía sentirse más orgulloso y satisfecho consigo mismo._

_Para celebrar aquel triunfo, Satochi propuso brindar con un par de cervezas, y olvidándose por completo de su corta edad, los cuatro chicos bebieron y fumaron como si no hubiera un mañana, sintiéndose una verdadera banda de rock, como las que tanto admiraban._

_Entre bromas estúpidas, coqueteos con alguna que otra chica que pasaba a su lado, y competencias para ver quien ingería mas rápido el licor de su botella, Tatsurou había perdido la noción de la realidad._

_Tanto, que no logro percatarse de una mirada que seguía sus movimientos desde un rincón._

_— Ese sujeto no ha dejado de mirarte desde hace un buen rato — le informo Miya (quien al parecer era el único alerta en medio de todo el escándalo), indicándole con la mirada el lugar donde se encontraba el aludido._

_Tatsurou volteó enseguida. A solo unas mesas de distancia, se encontraba un muchacho de aspecto andrógino, que a pesar de que su larga y negra cabellera le cubría gran parte del rostro, le dirigía una intensa mirada._

_— ¿Quién es él? — pregunto con simpleza Tatsurou mientras apagaba su segundo cigarrillo de la noche, con el humo que el guitarrista exhalaba a su lado era más que suficiente._

_Satochi chasqueo la lengua._

_— ¿Cómo que quien es? ¡Es Arimura Ryutaro, vocalista de Plastic Tree!_

_— Oh..._

_El joven Tatsurou acarició su cabeza, sin saber que pensar al respecto, pues el alcohol había apagado su capacidad de pensar con claridad; e ignorando el hecho de ser el centro de atención de una creciente celebridad del medio musical, al joven vocalista no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que observarlo también._

_La mirada de ese tal Ryutaro Arimura era completamente cautivadora, impregnada de un pacífico misterio, y quizás de sutil seducción. Había algo en ella que jamás había visto en los ojos de una chica, o de cualquier otra persona que había conocido antes._

_Aquella mirada era única._

_— Parece que ese sujeto te ha cautivado, Tatoo… — se había burlado Hiro, su antiguo bajista —. Aunque deberías ser cuidadoso, se dicen cosas muy extrañas de él por ahí…_

_A ese último comentario le siguieron otros por parte de sus compañeros, bromas acerca sobre su frágil masculinidad y sospechosas tendencias homosexuales; sin embargo, el joven vocalista prefirió ignorar olímpicamente sus burlas idiotas._

_Pero Hiro tenía razón: Tatsurou se sentía cautivado._

_Miles de preguntas cruzaron por su mente intoxicada. ¿Por qué le miraba de esa manera? ¿Qué era lo que quería? ¿Acaso trataba de decirle algo?_

_Y la más importante…. ¿Por qué ese chico bonito le miraba a **él** en especial?_

_Después de largos momentos de observarse mutuamente, Tatsurou vio a un muchacho extremadamente delgado y con el cabello pintado de azul, sentarse junto al afamado vocalista, para después decirle algo._

_Algo que resulto ser gracioso, pues Arimura comenzó a reírse; y después de una muy pequeña conversación, el muchacho de cabello azul se levantó de la mesa, seguido segundos después por el otro vocalista._

_Tatsurou sintió su corazón detenerse en el momento en que vio a ambos chicos caminar hacia donde se encontraba su mesa. El de cabello azul paso junto a él sin siquiera mirarlo, pero cuando Arimura paso a su lado, uno de sus delgados dedos rozó ligeramente la mano de Tatsurou, ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa antes de alejarse._

_Un gesto que provoco que sus mejillas ardieran y su corazón se acelerara._

_La manera en que esa mirada lo hizo sentir fue tan cálida, que decidió culpar al alcohol antes que pensar en cosas extrañas…_

_****_

A pesar de haberse conocido oficialmente varios meses después en 1998 ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hablar sobre lo que había sucedido esa noche.

Y tal vez era mejor así.

Tatsurou pronto descubrió, que Ryutaro Arimura era todo lo contrario a la imagen del chico enfermizo y deprimido que proyectaba en su música, era más bien una persona apacible, con ciertos toques de un humor negro que Tatsurou adoraba en secreto, siempre envuelto en esa aura de misterio que lo hacía suspirar más de la cuenta.

Sin embargo, aquella escena que había presenciado con Sakurai y Ryutaro en los sanitarios, había despertado en Tatsurou un entrañable sentimiento en lo más profundo de su ser. Un sentimiento que podía poner en peligro la amistad que compartía con el otro vocalista.

Los días que siguieron a esa fatídica noche no pudieron ser más tortuosos.

Primero, los sentimientos de culpa y de miedo no tardaron en invadir su mente, encerrándolo en un situación confusa de la cual no sabía que pensar. Eso sin contar la agobiante preocupación de Miya, quien insistía en saber por qué había huido esa noche tan dramáticamente, y a quien por supuesto no iba a contarle nada. Tatsurou se llevaría su pequeño secreto a la tumba.

Luego, estaban sus padres.

El matrimonio Iwakami no podía comprender por qué su hijo más pequeño prefería pasar el año nuevo en Tokio, y no en Ibaraki con su familia. Ni el llanto de su madre ni los regaños de su padre lograron cambiar la decisión que Tatsurou había tomado.

Quería estar solo.

 _Espero que no estés haciendo esto por una chica…_ le había amenazado su padre por teléfono, a lo que Tatsurou respondió con un débil suspiro. Estaba seguro de que si su progenitor supiera la verdad, descubriría que su hijo era la mayor decepción que un padre podía tener.

Y por último estaba Ryutaro, a quien había tratado de evitar a toda costa.

Decidió no responder sus llamadas, incluso había convencido a Miya de mentir por él cuando un preocupado Ryutaro apareció en la puerta de su departamento, dos días después de aquel incidente.

 _Lo siento Arimura-san_ , _Tatsurou se fue a Ibaraki a pasar el año nuevo con su familia…_ le escucho decir a su amigo... _Creo que enfermó… ¡claro que sí! Si lo veo, le daré tus buenos deseos…_

Tatsurou se detestó a si mismo por mentir, pero no tenía opción.

¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Cómo se supone que debía de comportarse con él de ahora en adelante? Enfrentar a Ryutaro era la última cosa que quería hacer en esos momentos; era consciente de que tendría que hacerlo algún día, solo esperaba que no fuera tan pronto.

Pero el destino era siempre cruel.

Pues en la víspera de año nuevo, mientras Tatsurou compraba una cena barata en una tienda de conveniencia, el destino le obligo a encontrarse con la persona más inesperada del mundo.

Ryutaro.

Tatsurou sintió su estómago caer hasta el mismísimo infierno cuando lo vio en uno de los pasillos, y fue aun peor cuando Ryutaro se percató de su presencia.

— ¡Hey Tatsu! — le saludo sonriente, agitando su mano.

Pero el alto vocalista no respondió al saludo, huyendo despavorido del lugar en solo cuestión de segundos.

Al llegar a su departamento, solo después de cerrar las cortinas y apagar todas las luces, Tatsurou se dio cuenta de que aun sostenía el paquete de _ramen_ instantáneo que había elegido en la tienda.

Ahora no solo era un cobarde, también era un ladrón.

Al poco rato, escucho que alguien tocaba a su puerta de manera insistente; y al llegar la tarde su teléfono no paro de sonar durante un buen rato.

Tatsurou sabía sabia de sobra de quien se trataba.

Esa noche, mientras veía las celebraciones televisadas por el año nuevo, le invadió una dolorosa melancolía, no solo porque se sentía lejos de sus amigos y de su familia, sino porque estaba completamente seguro de que Ryutaro estaría furioso con él.

Suspiró con tristeza.

Y por si fuera poco, tal vez era el único idiota en el mundo entero que recibía el nuevo milenio en completa soledad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les dejo a un muy joven Tatsurou de 1997... se ve tan extraño con cabello corto XD
> 
> https://hideko-ogawasan.tumblr.com/post/624688700319842304
> 
> Y si se preguntaban quien era Ao Sakurai, solo tienen que dirigir su mirada al sujeto de lentes que está a la derecha...
> 
> https://hideko-ogawasan.tumblr.com/post/624688653993738241/cali-gari
> 
> Ryutaro y Sakurai en verdad mantenían una amistad, incluso hay fotos de ellos en algunas revistas... así que dejen su imaginación volar XD


	2. Segunda Parte

2 de Enero del año 2000

— Tu familia debe ser horrible para que prefieras estar en este lugar que con ellos, muchacho…

Levantando la vista de su plato, Tatsurou se encontró de frente con el rostro de la mesera del pequeño restaurante donde había entrado esa noche para cenar. La mujer, quien le dirigía una mirada compasiva, le dejo sobre su mesa un cesto con dos pequeños _Anpan._

— Cortesía de la casa, para que te animes un poco — le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa —. Si necesitas algo más, avísame _¿nee?_

— Uhm, gracias…

Incluso aquella amable mujer se había dado cuenta de la expresión miserable en su rostro.

Habían pasado dos días desde que se encontró con Ryutaro en aquella tienda de conveniencia. Días en los cuales Ryutaro había logrado meterse debajo de su piel, escuchando a todas horas su pequeña voz cantarle _Wareta mado_ al oído. Como un dulce tormento.

La realidad de sus sentimientos le había golpeado violentamente como una piedra, rompiendo lo cristales de su frágil tranquilidad.

Ahora todo tenía sentido.

Por fin había logrado comprender el por qué disfrutaba tanto pasar tiempo en compañía de Ryutaro, el por qué disfrutaba escucharlo reír, el por qué disfrutaba tanto mirarlo más de la cuenta, y sobre todo, el por qué había sentido tanto desprecio hacia Sakurai cuando los vio a ambos esa funesta noche en los sanitarios de aquel bar.

Tatsurou debía de aceptar de una vez por todas lo inevitable, la verdad que siempre estuvo ahí… frente a sus ojos. 

Ryutaro le gustaba y mucho _._

— ¡Ah, maldición! — gruño molesto, azotando la palma de su mano contra su frente.

Aquella revelación solo le había provocado una horrorosa mezcla de sentimientos, miedos, prejuicios y fantasías que le estaba carcomiendo el cerebro. Y lo peor era, que ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder hablar con Ryutaro al respecto alguna vez, al menos no sin antes disculparse con él.

¿Pero qué caso tendría? Tatsurou no quería que su amistad se arruinara por culpa de sentimientos tontos. Además…Ryutaro estaba con Sakurai, no había más que decir.

 _Ni de chiste se habría fijado en ti…_ concluyo con amargura.

De pronto, la comida le supo asquerosa.

— ¡Bienvenido! — escucho a la mesera saludar al nuevo cliente que entraba al pequeño local.

A lo lejos se escuchaba una canción desconocida la cual parecía reflejar su estado de ánimo, como si de un triste arrullo se tratara, y la cual le hacía pensar en el otro vocalista.

¡Vaya consuelo!

 _Bueno, al menos ahora no sentiré vergüenza si Miya asume que somos una pareja de nuevo…_ pensó, dejando salir una risita triste.

Repentinamente, Tatsurou sintió un incómodo frío recorrer su espalda hasta su nuca, una sensación que se hacía más y más densa con cada segundo que pasaba.

_Curioso…_

Se sentía como… si alguien le observara fijamente…

_A menos que..._

El joven vocalista se volvió lentamente sobre su asiento, encontrándose de frente (una vez más) con la persona más inesperada del mundo entero.

_Ay no…_

Con los brazos cruzados y enfundado en una holgada gabardina, su amigo Ryutaro le miraba de una manera indudablemente molesta.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? — cuestionó Ryutaro, en un tono tan severo que Tatsurou se asustó más de lo que ya estaba.

Esta vez no tendría escapatoria.

— Pues yo...es que…uhm…yo… — balbuceó estúpidamente, provocando que el ceño fruncido en el rostro de Ryutaro se acentuara aún más.

— ¿Acaso estas evitándome?

— ¡No! ¡¿Qué te hace pensar eso?!

El otro vocalista resoplo ruidosamente.

— No respondes mis llamadas, finges no estar en casa, y cuando te vi en aquella tienda de conveniencia ¡huiste de mí como si tuviera la maldita plaga!

— No digas eso, es que yo…

— Dime… ¿acaso te dije o hice algo malo?

— ¡Claro que no!

— ¡¿Entonces porque me estas evitando?!

Tatsurou se pasó una mano por el cabello, nervioso. Tendría que decirlo de una vez por todas, pero…

— Es que… no sé cómo decírtelo.

Un silencio largo e incómodo se formo entre ellos dos. Tatsurou permaneció con la mirada baja, observando de reojo los largos pies de Ryutaro golpetear el piso impacientemente.

— Tatsu, estoy esperando… 

Reuniendo todo el valor del mundo, Tatsurou decidió sincerarse con el otro vocalista ¿Qué más daba? Siempre era mejor decir la verdad ¿cierto?

— Yo… te vi teniendo sexo con Sakurai-san…

Los pequeños ojos de Ryutaro se abrieron enormemente por la sorpresa, mientras que su rostro se tornaba de un intenso color rojo.

— ¿¡…Qué!? 

Era obvio que no esperaba esa clase de respuesta.

— Hace una semana en la fiesta post-navideña de Sakurai-san… — prosiguió Tatsurou desviando la mirada —. Entré al sanitario y no pude salir porque llegaste con él y entonces los vi… y ahora no se cómo mirarte a la cara.

Con la vista fija en el suelo, Tatsurou se froto el cuello, sintiendo una descomunal vergüenza ante su confesión.

De nuevo, un silencio incómodo.

El joven vocalista estaba seguro de que pronto Ryutaro le escupiría maldiciones y recordatorios familiares por haber fisgoneado esa noche.

Y por ser un tonto, básicamente.

Sin embargo, Ryutaro comenzó a reírse fuertemente.

— ¿Y eso es todo? ¿Tanto alboroto solo porque me viste con Ao?

Levantando la vista de inmediato, Tatsurou lo miro confundido.

— ¿Qué?

— Entiendo que te avergüences de mi... — afirmo Ryutaro cubriendo su sonrisa con el costado de su mano —. Pero me decepcionas Tatsu, no creí que fueras tan prejuicioso.

— ¡No lo soy!

— ¿Entonces porque te escondías?

— Bueno, es que yo…

— ¿Estás enojado conmigo?

— No es eso, lo que pasa es que...

— ¿O es que acaso te pusiste celoso?

— ¡Ryutaro, déjame hablar! — le espeto, tantas interrupciones comenzaban a irritarle.

El otro vocalista guardo silencio de inmediato, ocultando sus manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina. Tatsurou entonces se percató de que las personas del lugar los miraban con cierta rareza.

— Es mejor que vayamos a otro lugar a hablar — le indicó Ryutaro, su vista seguía fija en él —. No queremos hacer un escándalo aquí _¿nee?_

Ryutaro le hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza mientras caminaba a la salida del lugar. Dejando un par de billetes sobre la mesa, Tatsurou le siguió, olvidándose por completo de los pequeños _Anpan_ que le habían obsequiado.

*****

El cruel frío que azotaba Tokio aquella noche golpeó las mejillas de Tatsurou como pequeñas navajas filosas. Los pequeños copos de nieve que caían espontáneamente a su alrededor, eran el perfecto augurio de la copiosa nevada que seguramente caería del cielo antes de que la noche terminase. 

— ¿A dónde vamos? — preguntó Tatsurou colocándose su gorro de invierno. El vaho de su aliento le hizo recordar que debía abrigarse bien si no quería morir de frío.

— Mi departamento está muy cerca de aquí — respondió Ryutaro, quién a su vez ataba una bufanda a su cuello con un sofisticado nudo. Después de encender un cigarrillo, comenzó a caminar —. Vamos…

Por tercera vez esa noche, el silencio incomodo volvió a formarse entre ellos dos mientras caminaban por la solitaria calle. Tatsurou volteo varias veces a ver a su amigo, quien caminaba con la espalda encorvada mientras el cigarrillo se consumía en sus labios. Ryutaro era quizá la única persona cuyo andar encorvado le hacía lucir extrañamente lindo.

De pronto, la mirada de Arimura se posó en él durante unos segundos, obligándolo a desviar su mirada enseguida. Fue entonces que comenzó a sufrir un ataque de nervios, debatiendo en todo lo que le diría (o no) a su amigo, pensando en todas sus posibles respuestas y en cómo reaccionaría si Tatsurou se atrevía a confesarle sus recién aceptados sentimientos. Sin embargo, lo que más le ponía nervioso era el hecho de que estarían los dos solos en su departamento.

Y aquello solo podía señalar lo obvio: no tendría escapatoria alguna.

Solos. Los dos. En su departamento. Los dos. **_SOLOS._**

_Demonios…_

Tatsurou estaba atrapado.

— De verdad creí que te habías ido a Ibaraki — escucho decir a Ryutaro, rompiendo el entrañable silencio con su suave voz —. Y resulta que todo este tiempo estuviste aquí ¡Que malo eres!

— Lo siento — se limitó a decir Tatsurou.

— De haber sabido que estabas aquí en Tokio, habríamos pasado el año nuevo juntos…

— ¿Ehh? ¿Estuviste tu solo?

— Si, no me apetecía ir a casa con mi familia, además todos mis amigos se fueron también.

El joven vocalista sintió su corazón encogerse.

_Tatsurou Iwakami, eres un idiota…_

— Es aquí…

Habían llegado a un pequeño edificio de departamentos, el cual tenía un aspecto antiguo y solitario, sin autos en el estacionamiento y alumbrado solo por los minúsculos focos de los pasillos. Si lo que su amigo buscaba era privacidad y anonimato, aquel lugar le caía como anillo al dedo.

Después de apagar su cigarrillo con la suela de su zapato y lanzarlo a un bote de basura, Ryutaro lo condujo por unas oscuras escaleras para subir al segundo piso. Los nervios de Tatsurou aumentaban considerablemente con cada escalón que subía.

— Llegamos — le indico Ryutaro deteniéndose frente a una de las puertas, y al abrirla se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar primero —. Vamos, pasa… 

— Con permiso — respondió Tatsurou, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Mientras Ryutaro cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas, Tatsurou se dispuso a quitarse la chaqueta y los zapatos.

— Ponte cómodo, Tatsu — le dijo mientras se despojaba también de su gabardina y bufanda —. En un momento estaré contigo.

Ryutaro encendió las luces y se dirigió a lo que parecía ser el baño.

Mientras se frotaba las manos para quitarse el frio, a Tatsurou se le ocurrió de pronto que en todo el tiempo de conocer al otro vocalista, no había tenido oportunidad de estar en su departamento.

El lugar era pequeño y estaba bastante ordenado, habiendo solo un par de muebles, un baño y una cocina, lo suficiente para una persona que vive sola. Las paredes blancas solo resaltaban aquella sensación fría que impregnaba la morada. Aquello no le extrañaba, pues siempre le pareció que Ryutaro era una persona sencilla y minimalista.

Sobre el amplio sofá que se encontraba bajo una ventana, descansaba una guitarra acústica de un hermoso color negro; aun costado sobre una pequeña mesa se encontraba un cenicero y algunas hojas sueltas con números, taches y círculos dibujados, los cuales solo había visto en las notas de Miya.

En una esquina se encontraba un estante repleto de discos de música, acompañados de un modesto reproductor de _cd’s_. Sin embargo, lo que más llamo su atención fueron los carteles que adornaban la pared, rompiendo por completo con la pulcritud de la pared blanca, como un altar a los héroes musicales de Ryutaro.

Uno siempre podía conocer a una persona por la música que escucha.

El primero de ellos era enorme, el cual tenía la figura del sol naciente y una fotografía del vocalista Robert Smith dentro de este.

_The Cure Live Japan 1984_

Tatsurou se preguntó de dónde rayos lo habría sacado Ryutaro, ¿acaso no era algo joven para haber estado en ese concierto? 

Su mirada siguió paseándose por los otros carteles, muchos de ellos de bandas desconocidas para él, siendo Radiohead la única banda que logro reconocer entre ellas.

_“Me gustaría que ellos fueran mis amigos ¡son tan geniales!”_

Sonrió al recordar aquella tierna confesión que le había hecho Ryutaro un día.  
  
Tatsurou dio un par de pasos más, deteniéndose frente a una fotografía del afamado Kurt Cobain, para observarlo detenidamente. Jamás estuvo interesado en la música de Nirvana, pero estaba de acuerdo en que su muerte lo había convertido en toda un leyenda.

_Pobre..._

— Recuerdo cuando él murió — pudo escuchar la voz de Ryutaro justo detrás de él, asustándolo ligeramente —. Tadashi y yo lloramos juntos ese día, fue algo muy triste.

Al volverse, noto que su amigo llevaba dos botellas de cervezas en las manos.

— Vamos Tatsu, siéntate — dijo entregándole una de ellas.

Tatsurou simplemente asintió, aún sin decir palabra alguna. Los nervios habían regresado a él como plomo pesado en su estómago.

La hora había llegado.

Después de quitar su guitarra del sofá y colocarla a un costado de este, Ryutaro se sentó junto a Tatsurou. Muy cerca de él.

— Entonces ¿por qué te molestó tanto el que haya tenido sexo con Ao? — le preguntó sin rodeos, mirándolo de una manera sumamente seria mientras recargaba su rostro en su mano.

 _Ao_ …

Tatsurou no pudo evitar sentirse molesto por la forma tan cercana con la que Ryutaro se refería a Sakurai.

— Ya te lo dije, no sabía cómo iba a mirarte a la cara — respondió, dando un enorme sorbo a su bebida. Tal vez el alcohol calmaría las cosas un poco.

— ¿Y por qué no? ¿Acaso no somos amigos?

— Los somos, pero no se trata de eso.

— ¿Entonces de que se trata?

— Estabas en un momento muy íntimo con él.

— ¿Y eso qué? A mí no me importa, y seguro que a Ao tampoco…

_De nuevo, Ao…_

Algo muy parecido a los celos comenzaba a crecer dentro del pecho de Tatsurou.

— ¿Es por eso que te fuiste tan repentinamente esa noche?

¿Por qué Ryutaro insistía tanto en saber? ¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle?

— ¡Tatsu, solo quiero que me digas la verdad!

Las manos le sudaban. Los nervios y el enojo que sentía en cuanto a sus sentimientos y hacia Sakurai, amenazaban con agotar su paciencia; eso sin mencionar el ligero mareo que comenzaba a sentir a causa del alcohol. Fue entonces, que el último trago a su cerveza le dio el valor suficiente para confesarle lo que tanto se había guardado para si.

— ¡Es que me gustas, Ryutaro! — exclamo Tatsurou, con un tono de voz más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido —. No puedo entenderlo ¡pero esa es la verdad!

Una miríada de emociones se asomó en los ojos de Ryutaro, lo cuales se abrieron por segunda ocasión esa noche, en genuina sorpresa. Abrió la boca con intenciones de decir algo, pero no lo logró.

— Sé que es imposible que tú y yo tengamos algo, porque somos amigos, pero… — Tatsurou desvió la mirada —. Si te soy honesto, cuando te vi con Sakurai me moleste mucho, demasiado diría yo.

— Tatsu, yo…

— Perdóname, Ryutaro.

Dicho lo anterior, el joven vocalista se llevó una mano a la frente, lamentándose en silencio. Por fin lo había dicho y por breves momentos sintió un gran alivio; sin embargo, la incertidumbre no tardo en invadirle. ¿Qué estaría pensando Ryutaro sobre él ahora que sabía de sus sentimientos? Fuera lo que fuera, solo esperaba no perder su amistad.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que tú a mí no me gustas?

Tatsurou levanto la vista de inmediato.

—… ¡¿Qué?!

Ni en un millón de años, habría esperado escuchar esa clase de respuesta de los labios de su amigo, la cual lo dejo absorto en sus pensamientos, mientras intentaba discernir cada palabra. Estaba preparado para cualquier negativa, burlas, incluso insultos, pero no para esa confesión.

No podía ser verdad.

— Pero tú… ¿Acaso no estás con Sakurai?

Ryutaro dejo salir una pequeña carcajada. No había duda de que su pregunta pecaba de ingenua.

— ¡Claro que no! 

— Oh…

En ese momento, Ryutaro colocó su botella de cerveza (la cual estaba prácticamente llena) sobre la pequeña mesa, acercando después su mano para acariciarle la mejilla. Un tacto en extremo suave y frio.

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

Podía sentir como los delgados dedos del otro vocalista comenzaban a bajar lentamente para acariciarle el mentón, mientras que su pulgar se paseaba por la comisura de sus labios. Tatsurou le observaba con detenimiento, pensando en lo diferente que Ryutaro se veía sin maquillaje, con esas bonitas facciones en su rostro, preguntándose incluso cómo se sentirían aquellos gruesos labios sobre los suyos.

Una emoción indescriptible le recorrió de pies a cabeza al ver que Ryutaro acercaba su rostro para besarlo, conteniendo el aliento al sentir esa cálida cercanía, y antes de cerrar los ojos, Tatsurou alcanzó a ver un brillo maravilloso en la mirada de Ryutaro.

Sus labios se unieron en un beso sumamente tierno, casi tímido, conociéndose por primera vez. Tatsurou sintió como ambas manos de Ryutaro lo tomaban del rostro para profundizar el beso, el cual poco a poco subía de intensidad. Los labios de Ryutaro eran suaves y húmedos, los cuales le transmitían silenciosos sentimientos, escondidos en pequeñas caricias y suspiros que tocaron lo más profundo de su alma.

Fue entonces que el beso comenzó de verdad a escaparse de sus manos. Sus lenguas luchaban por imponerse la una sobre la otra, mientras que el deseo comenzaba a avivarse en sus cuerpos. Tatsurou dejó escapar un gruñido de puro deleite al sentir las manos del otro vocalista enredarse entre sus cabellos.

Después de varios segundos más inmersos en aquel beso, ambos se separaron para buscar un poco de oxígeno, y casi inmediatamente, Ryutaro se acomodó sobre las piernas del joven vocalista.

Tatsurou estaba atónito.

No solo había probado los deliciosos labios de Arimura, sino que ahora lo tenía sobre su regazo moviéndose ligeramente, dedicándole una mirada intensa, impregnada de lujuria. Mientras sentía sus manos recorrer su torso y su pecho bajo su camiseta, Ryutaro se inclinó para besarle el cuello.

Cerrando los ojos, Tatsurou dejó escapar un largo gemido. Esto superaba por mucho todas las fantasías que había tenido con el otro vocalista días atrás. Sintió su entrepierna endurecerse dolorosamente bajo el pantalón, en el momento en que la boca de Ryutaro se apodero del lóbulo de su oreja, mordiéndolo con suavidad.

— Tatsu ¿Por qué no me tocas?

Más que un reproche, aquello parecía mas una pregunta llena de curiosidad, y cuando abrió los ojos, Tatsurou se encontró nuevamente con la mirada de Ryutaro fija en él.

— ¿Acaso no quieres hacer esto? — le preguntó en un ronco susurro.

Aquella fue la única manera en que Tatsurou se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban aferradas al sofá, renuentes a tocar el cuerpo del otro vocalista. Había deseado tanto acostarse con Ryutaro, se había masturbado numerosas veces pensando en ello, ¿por qué ahora sus prejuicios e inseguridades venían a atormentarlo en ese preciso momento?

No supo que responder. 

Al no conseguir una respuesta, Ryutaro tomo una de las manos de Tatsurou para besarla, primero en la muñeca y luego cada uno de sus dedos, succionándolos gentilmente. El joven vocalista observo boquiabierto como Ryutaro colocaba su mano sobre su propia entrepierna, obligándolo a sentir su creciente deseo. Todo esto sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Tatsurou trago saliva.

Sentir la erección del otro vocal aun sobre la ropa, solo logro excitarlo aún más, y el deseo que invadió su mente al presenciar toda esa erótica escena, le obligo a desechar todo prejuicio e inseguridad de su ser.

— ¿No quieres…? — le preguntó de nuevo Ryutaro, insistente, comenzando a desabotonar su holgada camisa.

Aquello fue el detonante que dio rienda suelta a la lujuria de Tatsurou, quien sin previo aviso atrapó a Ryutaro entre sus brazos para besarlo ansiosamente.

Las caricias y besos de Tatsurou eran agresivos, deseosos de poder disfrutar del cuerpo del otro hombre. Mientras sus cuerpos se frotaban intensamente, Tatsurou aprovechaba para besar y lamer el grueso cuello de Ryutaro, chupando su manzana de Adán, propinándole pequeñas mordidas que seguro dejarían marcas al día siguiente.

Mientras escuchaba a Ryutaro jadear de placer, Tatsurou se aseguró de que el otro no tuviera más opción que entregarse a él sumisamente, permitiéndole la entrada de su lengua a su boca, consintiendo sus rudas caricias sobre sus piernas y muslos. En cierto momento, Tatsurou se atrevió a tirar de su camisa y abrirla con rudeza. 

— Mmm, Tatsu — los sensuales suspiros de Ryutaro eran música deliciosa a los oídos de Tatsurou, provocando que su deseo por poseerlo aumentara más y más. Y mientras se dedicaba a besar y morder uno de los hombros de Arimura, sus manos apretaban su trasero posesivamente.

— Nee, ahora es mi turno… — jadeó Ryutaro.

Por segunda ocasión, Tatsurou sintió las frías manos de Ryutaro bajo su camiseta, esta vez, alentándole a que se la quitara. Comprendiendo de inmediato, Tatsurou se sacó aquella molesta prenda para lanzarla después en algún lugar del departamento. Ryutaro volvió a besar su cuello con suavidad, bajando lentamente hasta llegar a su pecho.

— Me gustas tanto… — le susurro Ryutaro de manera casi inaudible sobre su piel desnuda, lamiendo uno de sus pezones. Tatsurou Intentaba contener sin éxito algunos sonoros gemidos. La boca de su amigo descendía cada vez más, trazando un camino de besos sobre su estómago, y al llegar a su vientre se arrodillo por completo frente a él.

Tatsurou le observo maravillado abrirle el pantalón y sacar su impaciente erección de entre la ropa interior. Al verla, una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en el rostro de Ryutaro.

— No estaba equivocado — susurro, propinándole un pequeño beso en la punta de su pene —. De verdad que eres grande, y me encanta…

Y sin perder más tiempo, Ryutaro se llevó su erección a la boca, succionándola con erótica lentitud, lamiéndola de arriba abajo, chupando la punta de tal manera que todo ese placer le recorrió de pies a cabeza como un relámpago furioso, avivando la calidez que formaba en su vientre.

Tatsurou gemía ruidosamente. Aquello era un placer indescriptible que no había sentido nunca. La saliva de Ryutaro se sentía fría y húmeda, creando un curioso contraste ante el placer caliente que le ofrecía la boca de su amigo, quien parecía disfrutarlo tanto como él.

Tatsurou estuvo a punto de perder la razón en el momento en que Ryutaro aumentaba la intensidad de su labor, como si buscara liberar hasta la ultima gota de su ser; y cuando se sintió a punto de terminar, el joven vocal lo aparto con cierta rudeza, rehusándose a parecer un adolecente precoz.

— ¡Espera, espera! — le pidió Tatsurou entre ruidosos suspiros, luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no venirse. Y Mientras hacia lo imposible para recuperar el aliento, Ryutaro le observaba silenciosamente, con una traviesa sonrisa en el rostro, lamiéndose los labios. Tatsurou ya no tenía duda alguna de que aquella mirada de ojos oscuros había provocado algo entrañable en su corazón, algo que comenzaba a arder dentro de su pecho con gran violencia.

Momentos después, Ryutaro se puso de pie para sacar del armario un grueso _futón_ y acomodarlo sobre el piso de la estancia, colocando enseguida dos pequeños objetos que el joven vocalista no logro reconocer a simple vista. A continuación, Ryutaro comenzó a desvestirse ante Tatsurou, quien le observaba con enorme deleite. Sus piernas, la pálida piel de su cuerpo, la anchura de su espalda y la estrechez de sus caderas, e incluso su larga erección, le parecieron endemoniadamente sensuales.

Con miles de pensamientos en la cabeza, Tatsurou deseaba guardar por siempre aquella escena en sus más profundas fantasías, sintiendo gotear dolorosamente la erección entre sus piernas, y la cual clamaba atención. 

— Ven aquí... — le pidió Ryutaro con suavidad, sentándose sobre el _futón_.

Embrujado por la lujuria, Tatsurou se levantó del sofá para quitarse el resto de su ropa con una rapidez implacable, sin pensar en otra cosa más que en tener sexo con Ryutaro. Una vez desnudo, Tatsurou se abalanzó sobre él con desesperación, colocándose entre sus piernas.

No había nada más maravilloso que sentir la piel desnuda del otro vocalista contra la suya. Mientras le besaba agresivamente, Tatsurou acariciaba toda la piel que estaba a su alcance. Adoraba sentirse dominante.

Ryutaro gemía extasiado, abrazándose a él, frotándose contra su cuerpo, pidiéndole más y más, enloqueciendo a Tatsurou de puro placer. De pronto, Ryutaro rompió aquella deliciosa cercanía, para tomar uno de los pequeños objetos que había colocado en el costado del _futón_ , entregándoselo después a Tatsurou.

— Nee, toma…

Tatsurou observo el pequeño paquete de un condón entre sus manos, sin poder creer todavía que esto estuviera pasando en verdad. Y tal vez la mirada en su rostro era de completa confusión, pues Ryutaro le hizo mirarle.

— Por favor, dime que sabes cómo usar uno — le dijo en completa seriedad.

— ¡Claro que sí! — replico Tatsurou un tanto ofendido, provocando risas tiernas en el otro vocal.

Entonces ambos volvieron a besarse, esta vez con lentitud, disfrutándose enormemente. Tatsurou continúo paseando sus manos por las piernas de Ryutaro hasta llegar a sus muslos. Sin embargo, al posar su mano sobre la dura erección de Ryutaro, el joven vocalista se detuvo abruptamente en sus acciones. Incorporándose solo un poco para observar a Ryutaro tendido bajo su cuerpo, Tatsurou se dio cuenta de algo de lo que no estaba completamente consiente: estaba a punto de tener sexo… con un hombre.

Los prejuicios volvieron una vez más para atormentarlo.

¡Un hombre! Alguien de su mismo sexo. Alguien con quien compartía los mismos atributos físicos. Alguien… que era muy cercano a él.

Y pronto se le ocurrió que no sabía cómo hacerlo. 

— ¿Qué sucede, Tatsu? — pregunto Ryutaro, al percatarse de la repentina seriedad del joven vocalista, quien se limitó a hacer un mueca de preocupación.

— Es que yo… no sé cómo hacerlo…

Mientras se sentaba en el futón, Tatsurou deseo con todas sus fuerzas que aquella confesión no sonara ridícula. Sabía cómo era tener sexo, y era probable que hacerlo con un hombre no era tan diferente a hacerlo con una chica, ¿pero cómo saberlo?

Ryutaro también se incorporó y se sentó frente a él, ofreciéndole una mirada comprensiva.

— Lo siento — se disculpó el joven vocalista, lamentando la torpeza de su corta edad.

— Hey, no te disculpes — dijo Ryutaro, propinándole un pequeño beso en la frente mientras acariciaba su cabeza —. Entiendo cómo te sientes, de verdad.

Aquel gesto tocó el corazón de Tatsurou profundamente, provocando en él la repentina necesidad de abrazar a Ryutaro, en busca de un absurdo consuelo. Y como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, Ryutaro se acercó a él para envolverlo en sus delgados brazos.

¡Vaya que era curioso!

Momentos atrás, la lujuria y el deseo sexual entre ellos dos eran tan densos que incluso podían cortarse con un cuchillo, y ahora… ambos compartían un cálido abrazo. Tener a Ryutaro tan cerca de él, el poder olfatear el ligero olor a tabaco en su cuello y el sentir como le acariciaba la espalda, provocaba en Tatsurou una dicha que no podía explicar.

Acaso… ¿así se sentía el amor? 

— No te preocupes Tatsu — le escucho susurrarle al oído —. Te enseñaré como hacerlo…

Y sin previo aviso, Ryutaro se abalanzó sobre él, recostándolo sobre el _futón,_ con una elegante delicadeza. Tatsurou intento decir algo, pero los labios de Ryutaro sobre los suyos se lo impidieron.

Ahora era Ryutaro quien se posicionaba entre sus piernas y quien acariciaba su cuerpo, quien le besaba el cuello y los hombros. Quien ahora le obligaba a permanecer sumiso bajo su cuerpo.

Esto sí que no se lo esperaba.

Aquella era una faceta de Ryutaro que Tatsurou nunca imagino conocer, como alguien dominante. Y si era honesto, no estaba seguro de que le desagradara por completo la idea.

Desde la posición en la que se encontraba, observo a Ryutaro besarle por todo el cuerpo, el pecho, su vientre, sus testículos, incluso tomo una de sus piernas para recorrerla con la lengua hasta llegar a su pie, al cual le propino ruidosos besos. Y aun si aquello le había resultado un poco extraño, no le impidió a Tatsurou disfrutarlo enormemente.

Las manos de Ryutaro se pasearon por todo su cuerpo durante largos segundos, como si quisieran apaciguar a Tatsurou de lo que pronto pasaría; y en el momento en que sintió aquellas manos acariciar su trasero, Tatsurou respingó por la sorpresa.

— Tatsu, no tengas miedo — le pidió Ryutaro.

— No tengo miedo — mintió. La verdad era que sentía tanto miedo como un niño pequeño que estaba a punto de ser vacunado en el hospital. El miedo, los nervios y prejuicios le carcomían el cerebro, sin embargo, la lujuria y el intenso deseo por sentir a Ryutaro cerca de él hicieron que nada de eso importara.

Necesitaba a Ryutaro.

Aun si eso significara entregarse por completo a él.

— Chupa — le ordeno Ryutaro acercando sus largos dedos a su rostro. El joven vocalista obedeció tímidamente. De nuevo, aquello era algo que Tatsurou jamás había hecho, y los gemidos que Ryutaro dejaba escapar de sus labios le indicaban que lo estaba haciendo bien. Poco a poco comenzó a disfrutarlo, lamiendo los dedos de su amigo como su fueran un dulce exquisito. Momentos después, Ryutaro llevo sus humedecidos dedos nuevamente hasta su trasero.

— Esto se sentirá un poco extraño, Tatsu — le advirtió —. Así que relájate…

Tatsurou contuvo la respiración.

Aquella primera invasión, en efecto, se sentía extraña e incómoda, pero no tan dolorosa como había imaginado. Sin embargo, cuando Ryutaro introdujo un segundo dedo, fue cuando una punzada de dolor le recorrió de pies a cabeza. Sentía como los duros dedos de Ryutaro se adentraban con dificultad en su cuerpo, tocando lugares inimaginables y provocando en Tatsurou dolorosas sensaciones teñidas de un extraño placer. Ryutaro se inclinó para besarlo en los labios, silenciando sus pequeños quejidos de dolor.

Tatsurou sentía que su corazón saldría disparado de su pecho en cualquier momento.

De pronto, Ryutaro retiro sus dedos de su cuerpo, tomando el condón que antes había entregado a Tatsurou, quien le observo silencioso mientras se lo colocaba, deslizándolo lentamente sobre su larga erección.

— ¿Dolerá? — pregunto nervioso.

Ryutaro titubeó un par de segundos antes de responder.

— La primera vez siempre duele — dijo — Pero no será por mucho, te lo prometo.

— Uhm…

— Tatsu, ¿confías en mí?

Tatsurou soltó una risita nerviosa. En esos momentos era capaz de confiarle su vida entera de ser posible.

— Claro que sí.

— Entonces relájate, todo estará bien…

Tatsurou tragó saliva.

No había marcha atrás.

 ** _Aquello_** estaba a punto de suceder.

— ¿Sabes qué es esto? — cuestiono Ryutaro mostrándole una pequeña botella color azul. Tatsurou negó con la cabeza, su inexperiencia le estaba delatando cruelmente. Ofreciéndole una sonrisa, Ryutaro le abrió las piernas con delicadeza.

— Te mostraré… 

*

Sentir a Ryutaro moverse en su interior se estaba convirtiendo en una de las cosas más extrañas y placenteras que Tatsurou pudo haber experimentado en toda su corta vida.

Aquella intensidad del momento, la pasión inmensurable con la que Ryutaro besaba sus labios mientras lo penetraba lentamente, el calor y el sudor de su cuerpo, la expresión de placer en su bonito rostro mientras le dedicaba tiernas palabras entre sonoros gemidos. Y tal como le había prometido, el dolor había desaparecido después de tortuosos minutos, avivando únicamente aquel placer sensual que intoxicaba sus cuerpos y sus pensamientos.

Estaba seguro de que le sería imposible olvidar este momento.

Desde donde se encontraba, el joven vocalista tenía una vista que lo hacía sonrojar violentamente: mientras se esforzaba en mantener las piernas abiertas, las manos de Ryutaro se mantenían firmes sobre sus caderas, buscando adentrarse en su cuerpo una y otra vez. La posición en la que se encontraban, a diferencia de la que Tatsurou había visto esa noche en los baños con Sakurai, era más íntima y cercana, donde ambos podían mirarse fijamente a los ojos. De alguna manera, el saberlo le enterneció el corazón. Fue entonces comenzó a acariciar tímidamente el torso de Ryutaro, deteniéndose unos instantes para contemplarlo, pensando en la obvia diferencia entre el pecho de una chica y el de un hombre.

De pronto, Ryutaro se acercó a su cuello para besarlo

— Mmmh… ¿Te gusta…? — le pregunto sin aliento, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja. Algunos agudos gemidos escaparon de los labios de Tatsurou, quien de inmediato intento silenciar con la palma de su mano.

Ryutaro sonrió.

— Vamos, no seas tímido, Tatsu...

— N-no puedo creer que...ahhh..se sienta tan bien…maldición…mmh… — respondió Tatsurou avergonzado. Le resultaba difícil no sentirse como una colegiala que se encontraba perdiendo su virginidad.

La sonrisa de Ryutaro se acentuó aún más.

— Tatsu eres tan lindo… tan… ahhh... lindo…

— Por favor ya no ha-hables… ¡ahhh!

De pronto, Ryutaro aumento la velocidad de sus movimientos, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Tatsurou, quien no tuvo más opción que aferrarse a su ancha espalda.

El joven vocalista se sentía en el cielo.

La vergüenza que antes sentía, comenzó a desvanecerse con cada segundo que pasaba, mientras los profundos gemidos de ambos invadían el departamento con gran intensidad, mientras escuchaba el húmedo choque entre sus cuerpos cuando Ryutaro comenzó a penetrarlo con más fuerza, deseando que este momento nunca se terminara.

En medio de todo ese placer abrasador, Tatsurou comenzó a sentir ese inconfundible calor dentro de su vientre, indicándole que el final estaba cerca, y antes de que llegara a ese momento cúspide, Ryutaro se detuvo en seco, dejando salir un ruidoso gemido de delicioso y completo deleite.

El orgasmo lo había alcanzado primero.

Desplomándose sobre el joven vocalista, Ryutaro trataba desesperadamente de recuperar el aliento, susurrándole palabras inentendibles al oído. Y fue en ese momento, tan solo por unos instantes, que Tatsurou se preguntó cómo sería sentir a su amigo derretirse dentro de él.

Sintió escalofríos de solo pensarlo.

— Ahh.. Tatsu… — suspiró Ryutaro, y con una expresión satisfecha en su rostro, se acercó para besarle en los labios. 

Tatsurou no estaba seguro de poder soportar tanta sensualidad y tanta ternura por parte del otro vocalista, había visto y había experimentado tanto esa noche que estaba convencido de que nada volvería a ser igual. Sin embargo, un agudo dolor en su entrepierna le hizo volver a la realidad, recordándole que él no había terminado, que su orgasmo se había quedado a medias y que su erección suplicaba atención. 

Comprendiendo de inmediato, el vocal de Plastic Tree sonrió juguetonamente y después de tomar la adolorida erección entre sus manos, comenzó a masturbarla frenéticamente. Basto con un par de solidas caricias para que Tatsurou alcanzara su tan añorado orgasmo, dejando salir unos sonoros gruñidos mientras eyaculaba.

Tatsurou podía jurar por todo lo sagrado, que su corazón se había detenido.

A continuación, Ryutaro se llevó la mano a la boca para lamerla, sin importarle que estuviera manchada de semen ajeno, así como tampoco le importo ofrecerle su mano a Tatsurou para que continuara lamiendo hasta la última gota, ni siquiera cuando lo atrajo a su cuerpo para besarlo.

Tatsurou estaba feliz.

Y satisfecho.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos. Sentía que la mirada de Ryutaro le comunicaba tantas cosas, tantos sentimientos, que no necesitaban palabras. En cambio Tatsurou, tenía tanto por decirle. Sintiendo su corazón hinchado de ese cálido sentimiento, decidió hablar primero:

— Nee Ryutaro… quiero decirte que yo…

Pero el aludido lo silencio con sus largos dedos.

— Tatsu, no digas nada.

— Pero…

— Shhh, ahora lo sé… y tú también...

Dándose por vencido, Tatsurou decidió no insistir más.

Ya llegaría el momento.

_¿Cierto?_

Esa noche, mientras observaba a Ryutaro dormir plácidamente a su lado, Tatsurou ya no tenía más dudas sobre sus sentimientos.

Estaba enamorado. 

Y con esa verdad en sus pensamientos, cerró sus ojos y lo sueños no tardaron en invadir su mente.

Sueños sobre él…

… y Ryutaro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Resultado de un inesperado cambio de planes XD


	3. Tercera Parte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De nuevo ha pasado muuuucho tiempo desde la última actualización DX han sucedido demasiadas cosas en mi vida de adulto y luego con la situación de emergencia que vivimos >< Sin embargo, esta historia tiene mucho significado para mi, tanto que me he negado a dejarla en el olvido, incluso me era imposible escuchar "Irogoto" sin sentir culpa por no actualizar DX
> 
> Algunas notas antes de empezar...
> 
> Aiji es el actual guitarrista de L.M.C y lo fue también de la banda Pierrot; él y Ryutaro han sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo. 
> 
> Tomo Furukawa fue vocalista de una banda de corte experimental llamada Guniw Tools, también surgida en los años 90's (de verdad se las recomiendo XD), él y Ryutaro mantuvieron una estrecha amistad durante esos años, incluso llegaron a compartir un viaje para una entrevista en 1999. 
> 
> https://64.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m2l9o14bVu1qfjcq7o1_500.jpg
> 
> Y bueno, sin mas que agregar, les dejo la tercera parte.
> 
> Ah! y por si se lo preguntan, éste es el cartel que ve Tatsurou al despertar XD   
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ERYc6bfWAAAmsZt.jpg

Una necesidad inusual de orinar fue lo que despertó a Tatsurou.

Al abrir los ojos, la luz que entraba por una pequeña ventana le anunciaba el inicio de nuevo día. Desde la pared, Thome Yorke y el resto de su banda le dirigían inquietantes miradas, como cerciorándose de que estuviera despierto.

— Buenos días chicos — saludo al cartel mientras se incorporaba de su cómodo lecho. Sintiendo un extraño dolor en la parte baja de su espalda, le tomo largos segundos recordar que se encontraba en el departamento de Ryutaro, quien, por cierto, había desaparecido de su lado.

— ¿Ryutaro? — llamo, pero no hubo respuesta. Tatsurou estaba solo.

Y por alguna extraña razón, le resulto doloroso.

Había esperado despertar junto a Ryutaro, observarlo dormir o tal vez dedicarle pequeños y tímidos besos hasta hacerlo despertar y recibir esa bonita sonrisa que tanto le gustaba.

Pero la vida nunca era justa.

— Ni hablar — suspiro con desánimo, y aunque no dejo de preguntarse a donde diablos se habría escabullido, le enterneció pensar que tal vez Ryutaro evito despertarlo para no molestar su sueño.

La baja temperatura que asediaba el departamento le hizo querer disfrutar un poco más de la calidez de las cobijas, pero la incomodidad en su vejiga le hizo correr hasta el baño. Después de orinar, se enjuago la boca con un poco de pasta dental y agua, no quería que su aliento matutino estuviera cerca de Ryutaro bajo ninguna circunstancia. Al mirarse al espejo, intento peinar su enmarañada cabellera, sin éxito alguno. Tal vez ese Robert Smith estaría orgulloso de su aspecto espantoso. Quiso buscar sus ropas pero no logro hallarlas por ninguna parte, y sin otra opción más que cubrirse con las cobijas del _futón_ , Tatsurou decidió deambular un poco mientras esperaba el regreso de su amigo.

Además de descubrir una cocina prácticamente intacta, un bote de basura repleto de latas cerveza y un frasco de píldoras para dormir escondido en la alacena, Tatsurou también encontró un par de fotografías debajo de las hojas que estaban sobre la mesa a un costado del sofá. En una de ellas estaba Ryutaro con toda su banda en lo que parecía ser las afueras de un recinto de eventos, posando alegremente para la cámara. En la segunda fotografía, la cual era a blanco y negro, Arimura también estaba posando para la cámara mientras sostenía una sombrilla de papel; a su lado, recargado en una columna y con un abanico en mano, se encontraba un muchacho con lentes oscuros que el joven vocalista no reconoció a simple vista. Tal vez algún amigo de Ryutaro. En la parte posterior de la fotografía, había algo escrito:

_Con Tomo-senpai._

_Julio 1999. Día en blanco._

Entonces, su mirada paso a una de las hojas que estaba sobre la mesa, la cual llevaba por título “Día en Blanco”. Tatsurou no pudo evitar leer lo que estaba escrito en la hoja, que, gracias a los rayones y a algunas letras del alfabeto occidental, supo que se trataba de una canción.

_~~̷y̷ ̷s̷i̷ ̷u̷n̷ ̷d̷í̷a̷~~ _ _¿qué pasaría si ̷ ~~̷u̷n̷ ̷d̷í̷a̷ ̷t̷a̷l̷ ̷v̷e̷z̷,~~ por ejemplo,_

_en un día soleado, ̷ ~~t̷o̷d̷o̷ ̷l̷o̷ ̷q̷u̷e̷ ̷c̷o̷n̷o̷c̷e̷m̷o̷s̷ ̷ ̷~~ Dios fuese olvidado_

_y todos ̷ ~~̷d̷e̷s̷a̷p̷a̷r̷e̷c̷i̷e̷r̷a̷n̷ ̷ ̷~~ se volvieran locos?_

_~~̷l̷o̷ ̷g̷u̷a̷r̷d̷a̷r̷i̷a̷ ̷e̷n̷ ̷m̷e̷m̷o̷r̷i̷a̷~~ _ _tomaría una fotografía ̷ ~~̷y̷ ̷r̷e̷c̷o̷r̷d̷a̷r̷~~ para recordarlo._

_Sobre la azotea ̷ ~~y̷o̷ ̷s̷o̷l̷o̷~~ , junto a ti…_

No había duda de que Ryutaro gustaba de escribir letras extrañas, pero, sobre todo, tristes. No obstante, a pesar de que la canción hablaba de un dolor silencioso en el corazón, los celos de Tatsurou lo hicieron concentrarse en una sola cosa: ¿Quién demonios era ese tal Tomo? ¿Y por qué Ryutaro parecía inspirado por aquella fotografía que compartía con él? ¡Necesitaba respuestas!

De pronto, escucho el ruido de la puerta principal abrirse, provocando que su corazón diera un vuelco. Dejo caer lo que tenía en las manos y prácticamente salto hasta el _futón,_ se cubrió con las cobijas, y (por alguna razón estúpida) decidió hacerse el dormido. Intentando recuperarse del sobresalto, Tatsurou escucho el sonido de lo que parecían ser bolsas de plástico y un suave tarareo. Un ligero olor a tabaco se hizo presente cuando Ryutaro se detuvo en la estancia.

— ¡Ah, sigue dormido! 

Con los ojos entrecerrados, Tatsurou observo como Ryutaro se arrodillaba a su lado, y dejando a un lado las bolsas que llevaba en la mano, le dedicó una mirada durante largos momentos. Una mirada que no supo cómo descifrar. Sintió su corazón se acelerarse cuando vio que el otro vocal acercaba una de sus manos para tocarle la mejilla. Sin embargo, Ryutaro se detuvo y dejando salir una risita, opto por levantarse y dirigirse a la cocina.

¿Qué rayos había sido todo eso?

Aun nervioso, Tatsurou observo fijamente los movimientos del otro vocalista, lo vio sentarse junto al _futón_ y comer en silencio mientras escuchaba una canción desconocida en el radio. Al ver que no reparaba en él, el joven vocal supo que era momento de levantarse.

— Buenos días — saludó Tatsurou, estirándose perezosamente. Ryutaro se volvió a mirarlo — ¿Qué hora es?

— Pasa del medio día — respondió el otro con una sonrisa —. Aunque no deberías preocuparte por el tiempo, son vacaciones después de todo.

— Cierto…

Silencio.

— ¿Dormiste bien, Tatsu?

— Uhm…

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Un poco adolorido, pero viviré.

— Bien…

El silencio incomodo se rehusaba a desaparecer entre ambos.

Había tantas preguntas, tantas cosas que Tatsurou quería decirle a Ryutaro, tantas respuestas que el mismo necesitaba escuchar sobre todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior; incluso esperaba compartir un beso de buenos días con él. Sin embargo, era más que claro que ninguno de los dos sabía que decirse, ni cómo comportarse en ese momento.

— _Nee_ Tatsu ¿tienes hambre? Compre esto para ti…

De una de las bolsas de plástico, Ryutaro le ofreció una lata de té y una charola de comida que había comprado en una tienda de conveniencia.

— Gracias…mmm… ¿has… visto mi ropa?

— La puse en el armario, no me parecía correcto dejarla tirada en el piso.

— Uhm, está bien…

Ambos se dedicaron a comer en absoluto silencio. Mientras Tatsurou batallaba por encontrar el sabor perdido de algo que parecía ser curry con arroz, Ryutaro terminaba su almuerzo mirando a ningún lugar en particular, absorto en sus pensamientos, y después de darle un sorbo a su lata de té, se dispuso a encender un cigarrillo.

No podía entender como Ryutaro gustaba de comer esa horrible comida, el mismo prefería la comida casera, pero para su desgracia, no había sido bendecido con el don de cocinar. En esos momentos extrañaba terriblemente la comida de su madre ¡diablos! incluso extrañaba la comida que preparaba Miya. Sin duda necesitaría un enorme esfuerzo para terminar ese insípido desayuno.

— ¿No te gusta? — el pálido vocalista le dirigió una mirada confundida.

Tatsurou dudó unos instantes, debatiendo mentalmente si debía sincerarse sobre lo terrible que era aquella comida, o solo ser cortés y callarse su opinión.

— Solo no puedo creer que te guste comer y beber esta basura — al final, bromear le pareció lo más adecuado —. Y encima fumas mientras comes, no puedo creerlo…

Ryutaro le miro con socarronería.

— Un mal hábito heredado por mis padres, supongo — dijo encogiéndose de hombros —. O tal vez porque soy repulsivo…

— ¡Oye, no eres repulsivo!

— ¡Claro que sí! _Soy un repulsivo, soy un raarooo…_

Ambos comenzaron a reír, tal vez la referencia a aquella canción de Radiohead no estaba tan equivocada, Ryutaro era un ser extraño después de todo. 

— Te prometo que la próxima vez tendré comida de verdad — le aseguro juntando sus manos en modo de disculpa —. O al menos café.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Tatsurou.

Por unos momentos se permitió fantasear con una escena cotidiana, ambos disfrutando de una comida casera en ese momento, Ryutaro ofreciéndole de comer en la boca y él aceptando gustoso, como dos felices amantes. Después de todo, Tatsurou estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para tener a Ryutaro a su lado, como una verdadera pareja, sin escrúpulo alguno y sin importar lo que la gente pudiera decir. Sin embargo, los pensamientos del otro vocal seguían siendo un misterio para él, aun no estaba seguro de que sus ideas y deseos estuvieran siquiera en la misma sintonía.

Entonces, sus miradas se encontraron y permanecieron fijas en los ojos del otro, tal vez intentando descubrir esas respuestas y sentimientos ocultos en sus pupilas. El fino rostro de Arimura no podía verse más hermoso, tanto, que sintió su corazón encogerse lentamente. De pronto, Ryutaro apago su cigarrillo y se acercó a Tatsurou para besarlo en los labios, quien le correspondió sin protesta alguna. Era ridícula la forma en que su cuerpo reaccionaba ante la más mínima caricia del otro hombre; después de tan solo unos momentos, su deseo se había endurecido dolorosamente bajo las cobijas. Poco a poco, Ryutaro lo fue recostando sobre el _futón_ , y después de quitarse la gabardina y la camisa, se acomodó entre sus piernas.

Tal vez aquello era la única la respuesta que Tatsurou necesitaba en ese momento. Al final, pasaron el resto de la tarde teniendo sexo, disfrutándose mutuamente una y otra vez.

*****

Las vacaciones de año nuevo terminaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, más rápido de lo que Tatsurou hubiera querido. Acordando reunirse el día del cumpleaños del mayor en un par de meses, ambos continuaron con sus respectivas actividades. Mientras Ryutaro permanecía en Tokio para comenzar con la grabación del nuevo álbum de Plastic Tree, Tatsurou volvió a la pequeña gira de invierno que Mucc aún tenía en puerta. 

No podía sentirse más emocionado.

El sueño de convertirse en una banda _major_ estaba cada vez más cerca, al ofrecer conciertos en algunos de los _venues_ musicales más populares de Japón, entrevistas, programas de radio y algunas sesiones de fotos para revistas. No había duda alguna de que sería un año grandioso.

Sin embargo, su mayor felicidad era saber que Ryutaro había correspondido sus sentimientos y era una dicha que jamás pensó experimentaría alguna vez; el sentirse querido, el sentirse parte especial de otra persona, ni siquiera le importaba que esa persona fuese otro hombre.

El tiempo pasaba y cada día se sentía más ilusionado por volver a ver a Ryutaro, y la idea de tenerlo en sus brazos una vez más lo mantuvo ansioso y optimista, al menos así la espera no sería tan larga. Guardaría todas las anécdotas de su gira con Mucc para compartirlas con Ryutaro, porque ahora nada estaría completo si no lo compartía con él. Había prometido esforzarse al máximo, no solo para que sus padres y sus compañeros de banda estuvieran orgullosos de él, también quería que Ryutaro lo estuviera.

Aferrado a esa promesa, no tenía duda de que sería un año grandioso.

El clima se antojaba diferente el día que Mucc regresaba a Tokio. A pesar de que aun podía sentirse la fría reminiscencia del invierno, una tímida y cálida brisa primaveral había logrado colarse en el ambiente. Incluso el aire tenía un aroma peculiar. El aroma de marzo.

Faltaban solo un par de días para el cumpleaños de Ryutaro, y aún sin tener noticias de él, los pensamientos de Tatsurou se concentraban en una sola cosa: su obsequio de cumpleaños.

Quería que su obsequio fuera especial y no una simple baratija, algo entrañable que reflejara sus sentimientos hacia él, algo que lograra plantarle una genuina sonrisa al vocalista. Aun indeciso, refunfuñaba ante la idea de que tal vez no conocía tan bien a Ryutaro como pensaba. Sin embargo, después de pensar y pensar, encontró lo que estaba buscando en una pequeña tienda de tabaco que visito con Miya en Shibuya.

Era un encendedor _zippo_ de un bello color azul índigo, adornado con un grabado en relieve de una medusa con bordes metálicos en plata. Cuando sus ojos se posaron aquel pequeño objeto que brillaba solitario en uno de los aparadores, supo de inmediato que era el regalo perfecto para Ryutaro.

El tabaco le resultaba un tanto repulsivo y a pesar de que llegaba a compartir un cigarrillo con sus amigos en alguna fiesta o reunión, estaba consciente de que jamás llegaría a comprender el mortal placer de contaminarse los pulmones con humo cancerígeno. El problema era, que el aroma a tabaco le recordaba terriblemente a Ryutaro, quien era un fumador empedernido y muy a su pesar, el verlo aspirar y exhalar ese humo asqueroso le parecía endemoniadamente sensual. La forma en la que los labios del otro vocalista se posaban en ese pequeño filtro, el humo que salía lenta y sensualmente por su boca y nariz, lo excitaba de tal manera que era capaz de tener una dura erección en ese momento de tan solo imaginarlo…

_¡Ugh! Eres un maldito pervertido, Tatsurou…_

El rostro de Miya al verle pagar por aquel artefacto había sido todo un poema, tanto que Tatsurou soltó una sonora carcajada. No obstante, a Miya le tomo unos segundos en darse cuenta para quien era aquello.

— ¿Acaso compraste esa cosa para tu novio Arimura?

— Y sigues fastidiando con lo mismo, ¡Lo compre para mí!

— ¡Patrañas Tatsurou, tu ni siquiera fumas!

— ¡Entonces es un secreto!

En el camino de regreso a su departamento, Tatsurou ignoro por completo todas las preguntas curiosas que salían de la boca de Miya, quien parecía decidido a sacarle la verdad a como diera lugar; y a pesar de que moría por decirle la verdad a su amigo, prefirió fingir molestia y guardar su secreto.

Esa noche, después de envolver su obsequio con sumo cuidado, supo que era momento de buscar a Arimura; tomó su teléfono y marco el número que había aprendido de memoria. Estaba ansioso.

_— ¿Hola? —_ respondió una voz al otro lado de la línea después de unos momentos. Tatsurou no pudo evitar sonreír como estúpido, escuchar esa suave voz después de mucho tiempo le hizo sentir dichoso.

Quería verlo.

**

Tatsurou arribo al edificio donde vivía Ryutaro poco antes de las ocho de la noche. Como Plastic Tree aún se encontraba trabajando en su nuevo _album_ , habían acordado encontrarse en el departamento de Ryutaro y salir a cenar. Tatsurou se había ofrecido a recogerlo afuera de su disquera, pero éste se había negado rotundamente. Los nervios que rasguñaban su estómago desde esa mañana, se acentuaron todavía más cuando se detuvo frente a la puerta de su departamento.

El gran día había llegado.

Las manos le sudaban, difícilmente podía contener la emoción de volver a ver a Ryutaro, de abrazarlo una vez más, de besarlo con locura… ¡Había pasado tanto tiempo!

_¡Ya cálmate de una buena vez, Tatsurou!_ … se regañó a si mismo propinándose golpecitos en la cabeza. Debía de comportarse si no quería pasar vergüenzas frente a Ryutaro. Guardando su pequeño obsequio en la bolso interno de su chaqueta, el joven vocalista se cercioró de que no hubiera imperfección alguna en su atuendo (que aunque casual, había demorado toda la mañana en escoger hasta quedar satisfecho).

Conteniendo el aliento, toco la puerta.

Espero.

Pasaron largos segundos, pero no hubo respuesta.

Toco de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza. Nadie abrió.

Pasándose una mano por el cabello, la preocupación comenzó a invadirle poco a poco; y después de insistir una tercera vez, comprobó que no había nadie en el departamento ¿acaso había llegado demasiado temprano? Miro su reloj de pulsera, solo habían pasado diez minutos de la hora acordada, ocurriéndosele que tal vez el trabajo había retrasado a Ryutaro.

_Sí, eso debe ser._

Después de todo grabar un disco no era tarea fácil, y menos para una banda más experimentada como Plastic Tree. Así que decidió esperar. 

Pasaron veinte minutos, y aun no había señales del pálido vocalista.  
Intentó llamarle varias veces al teléfono celular (¡bendita tecnología del nuevo milenio!) pero no tuvo éxito alguno.

— Demonios Ryutaro ¿en dónde estás? — refunfuño, llamando por enésima vez. Conforme el tiempo pasaba, la preocupación contaminaba la mente de Tatsurou, y las posibilidades no tardaron en llegar…

_¿Y si su teléfono se quedó sin batería? ¿Y si le había surgido una emergencia familiar? ¿Y si estaba atrapado en el tráfico? ¿Y si había sufrido un accidente?_

_Y si... y si..._

¿Y si… simplemente había olvidado su cita con Tatsurou?

Bufó molesto ante este pensamiento. De ser el caso, la situación, además de molesta seria dolorosa, sin duda alguna. No obstante, su optimismo aun luchaba a capa y espada contra esos pensamientos engañosos, convenciéndose al final de que era el exceso de trabajo lo que estaba retrasando a Ryutaro.

De querer cancelar su cita, habría llamado al menos ¿cierto?

Paso una hora, hora y media... y Ryutaro no aparecía.

Su sentido común le exigía (si no es que le suplicaba) regresar de inmediato a su casa y evitar quedar como un tonto al que habían dejado plantado, ya tendría tiempo mañana de enojarse con Arimura y exigirle una explicación al respecto. Sin embargo, aún tenía la esperanza de que Ryutaro llegara en cualquier momento. Esta indecisión obligo a Tatsurou a sentarse frente a la puerta del departamento, y mientras debatía mentalmente, el joven vocal comenzó a dormitar hasta quedarse completamente dormido.

— Oye, despierta — escucho que alguien le llamaba entre sueños — ¡Tatsu, despierta!

Abrió los ojos y al levantar la mirada, se topó con el mismísimo Ryutaro, quien le dedicaba una mirada de absoluta sorpresa. No supo cuánto tiempo había dormido, solo sabía que le dolía la espalda y sentía un frío atroz.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — pregunto Arimura cruzándose de brazos — ¡Es casi media noche!

— Estaba esperándote — replico, poniéndose de pie — ¿En dónde demonios estabas?

— Salí a beber con los chicos... pero ¿por qué estabas esperándome?

— ¿Acaso habías olvidado que nos veríamos?

Ryutaro frunció el entrecejo, parecía no entender nada de lo que estaba pasando. Pero tan pronto hizo memoria, guardo silencio. La expresión arrepentida en su rostro, le señalo lo obvio a Tatsurou.

Si había olvidado su compromiso después de todo.

Minutos después, Ryutaro lo había convencido de entrar a su departamento para poder hablar, y después de que tomara una ducha rápida (lo cual Tatsurou agradeció ya que el otro apestaba horriblemente a alcohol y a cigarrillos) se disculpó con vehemencia por haber faltado a su palabra.

— Lo siento mucho, Tatsu — afirmo mientras secaba su cabello —. Hemos tenido tanto trabajo que simplemente lo olvide.

— Uhm…

No hacía falta mencionar que Tatsurou estaba enfadado.

Aquel no era el recuentro que había estado esperando. Se sintió decepcionado al creer que Ryutaro también estaría impaciente de volver a verlo, al final termino por olvidarse de su compromiso para ir a beber con sus amigos, mientras él lo esperaba afuera de su casa como un pobre idiota.

Era humillante.

Y doloroso.

— ¿Estas molesto?

— ¡Claro que lo estoy! ¡Al menos hubieras respondido mis llamadas y decir que estabas ocupado!

— No pude escuchar mi teléfono, había demasiado ruido…

Tatsurou bufó irritado.

Ryutaro parecía demasiado tranquilo con todo esto. ¿Es que no le importaba? ¿Acaso no estaba no estaba ni un poco emocionado de volverse a encontrar después de tanto tiempo? Miro a su alrededor, el departamento se veía bastante sucio, con empaques de comida acumulados en el sofá, latas de cervezas y hojas de partituras regadas en el piso, incluso el _futón_ estaba a mitad de la estancia con las cobijas desordenadas. Una escena que había visto en la habitación de Miya cuando éste entraba en modo de compositor y no quería que nadie le molestara.

— Tatsu, no fue mi intención, lo juro — el mayor ahora le miraba con remordimiento. ¿Acaso estaba siendo demasiado dramático? Ryutaro estaba siendo honesto con él y ahora se estaba disculpando como una persona madura.

Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que seguía molesto con él.

— Será mejor que me vaya — anunció, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta —. Nos vemos después.

— ¡Oye, espera!

Mientras se calzaba los zapatos, Ryutaro se colocó frente a la puerta, bloqueándole el paso.

— Por favor no te enojes…

— Mira, estoy cansado, hablaremos después ¿está bien?

—… No.

Tatsurou lo miro ceñudo.

Abrió la boca para replicar, pero fue demasiado tarde. Ryutaro le había empujado contra la pared, aprisionando su cuerpo contra el suyo. Sucedió toda tan rápido que apenas y tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Lo tomo de ambos brazos para inmovilizarlo, entonces, sintió como sus labios le besaban el cuello. Intento zafarse de todas las maneras posibles, pero solo consiguió que Ryutaro se aferrara aún más contra su cuerpo, besándole el mentón, la mejilla, hasta llegar a su oreja.

— ¿Pero qué haces? — gruño Tatsurou, sintiéndose reaccionar lentamente ante los labios del otro — ¡Suéltame!

— Te he dicho que no puedes irte — le susurro suavemente al oído, incluso pudo sentir como se ponía de puntitas para ponerse a su altura —. No hasta que me des mi regalo de cumpleaños…

Y dicho lo anterior el pálido vocalista le beso, lamiendo sus labios, metiéndole la lengua hasta donde le fuera posible. Era un beso tan embriagador que Tatsurou fue incapaz de contener los rebeldes gemidos que escaparon de su boca, su excitación se elevaba como la espuma y Ryutaro no daba tregua alguna. Cuando le soltó los brazos, Tatsurou ya ni siquiera pensaba en rechazarlo. Y mientras las grandes manos de Arimura se paseaban en su cuerpo por debajo de la ropa, Tatsurou se derretía como nieve bajo el sol, sucumbiendo lentamente ante la insistente lujuria de su compañero; porque a Tatsurou le gustaba el sexo ¿a qué maldita persona en este mundo no le gustaba el sexo?

En el momento en que le desabrochaba el cinturón, se dio cuenta de que Ryutaro era como una medusa, rodeado siempre de un misterioso y letal encanto, y él mismo, al igual que un desafortunado pez, había sido atrapado estúpidamente entre sus tentáculos.

La falta de oxígeno les obligo a romper el beso, con sus rostros quedando a escasos centímetros de distancia. Mientras sus dedos se envolvían alrededor de su dolorosa erección, la sonrisa que le dedicaba Ryutaro era como la de un niño que planeaba una travesura.

Entonces Tatsurou tuvo que recordarse que estaba molesto con él, y no podía permitir que Ryutaro se saliera con la suya tan fácilmente. Haciendo uso de la poca cordura que le quedaba, empujo al otro vocalista contra la pared contraria, besándolo con rudeza. Ryutaro soltó un gemido de sorpresa, pero no se atrevió a detenerlo, al contrario, se aferró a su cuello para profundizar aquel contacto; en medio de todas esas bruscas caricias, Tatsurou prácticamente le arrancó la ropa y a Ryutaro no le quedó otra opción, más que entregarse completamente a él.

La densa lujuria que le había invadido la cabeza y su renovado enfado le ofrecieron a Tatsurou un panorama de placer. Tendidos sobre las cobijas de aquel desordenado _futón_ , Ryutaro jadeaba deliciosamente mientras lo penetraba con cierta agresividad, mordiéndole el cuello y hombros.

El húmedo choque entre sus cuerpos, ese agudo calor que crecía en su vientre y los gemidos que llegaban a sus oídos solo lo alentaban más y más a adentrarse al cuerpo de su compañero. Tatsurou gruñía en completo deleite, mientras hacía un titánico esfuerzo para no eyacular después de tan solo un par de minutos al descubrir cuan estrecho era Ryutaro.

Era justo como todas esas fantasías que lo hacían masturbarse antes de dormir.

Soltando un ruidoso gemido, el orgasmo lo golpeo como una ola caliente en todo su cuerpo, sintiéndose derretir por completo hasta desplomarse sobre Ryutaro quien resoplaba agitado. Mientras intentaba desesperadamente recuperar el aliento perdido, los brazos del pálido vocalista lo envolvieron en un sólido abrazo.

Permanecieron así durante un largo rato, disfrutando de esa silenciosa intimidad.

— ¿Estas bien? — le pregunto Tatsurou cuando la coherencia le regreso a la cabeza.

— Uhm, estoy bien Tatsu — respondió el otro —. Es solo que…

Al erguirse un poco para observar el rostro de Ryutaro, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, se percató de las múltiples marcas que había dejado en su cuello y hombros. Se había dejado llevar como un animal salvaje, sin preocuparse en el daño que pudo haber provocado, sin siquiera saber si Ryutaro lo había disfrutado.

La culpa le invadió de inmediato.

— ¿Ryutaro? — la falta de respuesta le consterno aún más —. Yo lo siento…

— Estoy tan feliz…

La mirada que le dedico a continuación, esas simples palabras, hicieron que el corazón del alto vocal danzara dentro de su pecho. Y cuando Arimura hizo que una de sus manos tocara aquel líquido espeso derramado sobre su estómago, supo que todo lo malo estaba olvidado. Ya nada importaba.

Al final, Ryutaro terminó por salirse con la suya.

***

La voz de Ryutaro siempre le había parecido bastante dulce, incluso tímida, quizás como escuchar la suavidad de una tela de algodón; y tal vez por esa misma razón, no le había molestado en absoluto que su sueño fuese interrumpido por la escandalosa conversación que Ryutaro mantenía por teléfono.

Y si a eso le sumaba el delicioso aroma a café impregnado en el departamento, supo que el día pintaba para ser fantástico.

Después de vestirse y de acomodar el _futón_ con sus respectivas cobijas dentro del armario de Arimura, se apresuró a buscarlo en la cocina, que era de donde provenían sus divertidas carcajadas.

_— ¡Claro que me divertí Aiji! Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos…_

Tatsurou se detuvo en seco.

_¿Aiji?_

_— Ya te dije que no pude quedarme, porque tenía que trabajar al día siguiente… será para la próxima ¿nee? … uhm… nos veremos después, Aiji…_

¿¡Quién demonios era Aiji!?

De nuevo sus ridículos celos salían a flote. El recuerdo de la fotografía donde Ryutaro posaba junto a otro sujeto no tardó en invadir su mente ¿Sería posible que la persona con quien hablaba fuera ese tal Tomo? La intriga comenzó a carcomerle por dentro.

Al entrar a la cocina encontró a Ryutaro, quien ya había terminado su llamada, recargado sobre el fregadero con una taza de café en mano. A su lado se encontraba una pequeña cafetera, repleta de ese burbujeante líquido negro, listo para ser degustado.

— ¡Buenos días, Tatsu! — le saludo contento al verlo — ¿Dormiste bien?

— Si, mucho — respondió, entonces se acercó lo suficiente a él para plantarle un pequeño beso de buenos días en los labios, el cual Ryutaro recibió gustoso — ¿Y tú?

Ryutaro sonrió de manera traviesa.

— Dormí como un bebé después de lo que hicimos anoche…

Tatsurou soltó una risita, sintiéndose estremecer de tan solo recordarlo. Era cierto que las cosas no resultaron como lo había planeado, pero después la noche anterior no podía quejarse en lo más mínimo. Además, le encantaba que Ryutaro le hablara de esa manera tan coqueta.

— Vamos Tatsu, bebe un poco — le indicó, sirviéndole una taza —. Prometí que al menos tendría café para ti, ¿recuerdas?

Tatsurou asintió, sonriendo. Le pareció bastante tierno saber que Ryutaro no se había olvidado lo que dijo esa mañana meses atrás. 

— Muchas gracias…

El café sabía exquisito, nada que ver con ese asqueroso té enlatado que sabía a todo menos a té. Sin embargo, a pesar de esa rica bebida, a pesar de ese momento dulce que estaban compartiendo, el nombre de Tomo le inquietaba. 

Después de un par de tragos más, Tatsurou se atrevió a averiguar el porqué.

— _Nee,_ ¿puedo preguntarte algo? — el otro simplemente asintió, dando un sorbo a su café — ¿Quién es Tomo?

El semblante de Ryutaro se tornó serio de un momento a otro.

— ¿Tú cómo sabes de Tomo?

Tatsurou se encogió de hombros, disimulando desinterés.

— Encontré una fotografía tuya con ese Tomo entre tus partituras y tenía curiosidad de saber si era él con quien hablabas por teléfono.

El pálido vocalista permaneció en silencio durante unos momentos, quizás debatiendo si debía responder o no a su pregunta. También parecía disgustado de saber que alguien había fisgoneado entre sus cosas, Tatsurou se prometió a sí mismo no volver a hacerlo.

— Furukawa-san es un buen amigo mío. Él también es vocalista, en una banda llamada Guniw Tools — dijo por fin —. La foto que viste es de un viaje que hicimos en julio pasado a un _Onsen,_ como parte de una entrevista…

Claro, ahora lo recordaba.

Ryutaro le había llamado por teléfono una noche meses atrás, contándole que tendría que viajar para hacer una entrevista con otro músico, incluso le recordó quejándose de que el clima lluvioso estropearía su viaje en tren.

Mientras el pálido vocalista continuaba hablando sobre dónde y cómo había conocido a Tomo… es decir… a _Furukawa-san…_ Tatsurou no pudo evitar notar lo mucho que su semblante se había suavizado. Se enteró de que el sujeto había diseñado un video juego, que los _lives_ de su banda eran _performances_ artísticos y que incluso había dirigido un video de Buck Tick.

_Demonios…_

No había duda de que ese Tomo era el talento en persona.

Ahora pensaba en él como un sujeto engreído que solo tenía la fortuna de ser del agrado de Ryutaro. O quizás los celos le hacían juzgarlo injustamente, pues ni siquiera lo conocía. Pero algo era seguro: esa manera tan entusiasmada con la que Ryutaro hablaba de Tomo no solo le pareció extraña, también le molesto irremediablemente, era como si su compañero estuviese maravillado con él.

Incluso prometió presentarlos cuando tuviera oportunidad.

— Y por si te lo preguntabas Tatsu, Aiji también es un amigo que fue a beber con nosotros anoche… 

— Esta bien, entiendo… uhm… ¿tienes que ir a trabajar? — pregunto Tatsurou, apresurándose a cambiar de tema, avergonzado de meter sus narices en cosas que no le incumbían.

Arimura negó con la cabeza.

— Le llamé a Tadashi para decirle que no iría a trabajar hoy.

— Oh…

Y antes de que Tatsurou pudiera decir algo, agregó:

— Pensé que aun estarías interesado en invitarme a salir, Tatsu...

Con la hipnótica mirada que Ryutaro le dedico a continuación, no necesito que le convencieran más. No había duda de que el día sería fantástico en verdad. 

— Te llevaré a donde tú quieras — respondió el joven vocal, sintiéndose galante.

Ryutaro dejo salir una risita tímida. 

— ¿Te parece si pasas por mí en una hora? Así podré ducharme y seguro tú querrás cambiarte de ropa.

Iba a argumentar que no le molestaba usar la misma ropa del día anterior, pero al recordar su pequeño encuentro nocturno, supo que era lo mejor que podían hacer.

— ¿Y bien?

Tatsurou se cruzó de brazos y le miro con fingida incredulidad.

— ¿Esta vez no vas dejarme plantado?

— No lo haré, Tatsu.

— ¿Seguro? No quiero volver a esperarte como un imbécil afuera de tu puerta.

— ¡Tatsu, ya te dije que no!

— ¡Júralo!

Entonces Ryutaro le tomo de la camiseta y le propino un ruidoso beso, sellando así su compromiso. Tatsurou solo atino a sonreír como estúpido.

— Te veré en una hora y media…

Tatsurou regreso al departamento que compartía con Miya en un tiempo record. Y después de quitarse los zapatos, comenzó desnudarse para entrar a la ducha con una rapidez implacable, todo esto ante la mirada atónita de su amigo guitarrista. Era tanta su emoción y apuro, que cuando salió de nuevo con dirección a su cita, no reparo en que había olvidado el regalo de cumpleaños de Ryutaro, dentro de su chaqueta, la cual yacía olvidada en algún lugar del departamento.

Vaya pedazo de idiota. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta es la fotografía que encuentra Tatsurou en el departamento de Ryutaro, la cual pertenece a la entrevista que les comentaba al principio. 
> 
> https://hideko-ogawasan.tumblr.com/post/624688262006587392/tomo-furukawa-and-ryutaro-arimura-vicious
> 
> Si les interesa, les comparto dicha entrevista, aunque lamentablemente esta incompleta y en inglés. :x 
> 
> https://trancedorange.livejournal.com/5700.html
> 
> Los veré en la siguiente actualización, y si les es posible, no olviden dejar un comentario. Y ahora si me disculpan, iré a escuchar "Irogoto" después de tanto tiempo.
> 
> Por fin...


End file.
